The broken memory
by CrayonScrawl
Summary: This is the story of Theodore O'Connor, a boy who was later known as Theo Morrison, but even if I tell you in this way, I think you would still not understand, that's why I invite you to read, the metamorphosis of the misunderstood, the impure uprising of the fallen. Disclaimer: Overwatch is owned exclusively by Blizzard Entertainment, and I, CrayonScrawl, I own OC Theodore
1. Chapter 1: The cold beats

I could never imagine that trying to create a villain would result in a character... something peculiar, you will see what it is about. This is the story of Theodore O'Connor, a boy who was later known as Theo Morrison, but even if I tell you in this way, I think you would still not understand, that's why I invite you to read, the metamorphosis of the misunderstood, the impure uprising of the fallen ... Dont you want to read it? Well, it does not matter... lies! Of course I want you to read it! Immerse yourself in the world of my imagination and enjoy everything you can!

 **Disclaimer:** Overwatch is owned exclusively by Blizzard Entertainment, and I, **CrayonScrawl** , I own OC Theodore Morrison, or for the time being, Plague

 **First chapter: The cold beats**

It was night in the deadly, cold, abandoned city of Lawless, where the scavengers stalked their prey and these, either died at their hands or died from the heartbreaking cold, but that night, it was different, since Talon's movements were registered one day for a mission of high importance, on that night, and only on that, the city was completely desolate, alone for them

...

* Bip *

... ...

* Bip * ... * Bip *

... ... ...

* Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep ** Beep *

\- Sombra, thats enough! - the angry Reaper shouted as he growled over the communicator, on the other side he could only hear a malevolent giggle from Sombra

\- Oh Gabe, but I only did it to cheer you up! - Talon's skilled hacker said while sitting on a wall, waving her legs happily in the air.

\- If you do that again I swear that-

-Stop this fight, both of you, do not see that we are in the middle of a mission? - Doomfist said trying to calm the fight between the reaper and the rookie

\- Yes of course, and for what we should be aware of in all ways? It's supposed just to only have one package delivered, right?

\- Moira said it was not just a package, apparently it was one of her old experiments that were trapped inside a security camera under her laboratory

-And then why do they only bring one?

\- They did not want to give more details, maybe the others did not survive, but this one was protected by a strong layer of pure graphene

\- Graphene ?! And what the hell is there so that a sheet of a thickness of about 200 times more resistant than steel is covering it ?!

\- Do all of you want to shut up? - the sniper said from a different point while watching the contacts with the package moving towards the meeting point - apparently they arrived, they are on their way

\- What about you Widow? Are you interested in the interior of the package?

\- I already said it before, I do not feel anything

-Aw do not be like that my dear little spider, you should stop being so **"cold"**

Hearing the tone in which Shadow said those words, she uttered a small grunt of discontent

-Don't want to drag me to your stupid games, shadow - the last thing said with a sharp tone

\- Ha, I thought you did not feel anything, and you say my name as if you wanted to shoot me, I know you love me friend

\- I am not your friend

-It's true, you're my **best friend**

-Grr ...

-No you too, Widowmaker - Doomfist sighed when listening to Widow snort

\- Enough, everyone

Suddenly Moira was connected in the communication network of the bodyguards, at that moment all were silent, well at least they did not say anything so that she did not hear more about the uncomfortable conversation that Sombra started

-The contact is here, it's not time for your children's fight, Widow, have you checked around the area?

\- ... Everything clean, apparently no one around

\- Sombra, did you check that the documents of our contacts were clean?

-Yep, apparently they are not fake papers, and I do not see any of them being a professional in my field of work, most are doctors

-Doomfist, are you following them as I said?

-Yes, they carry the package in their midst, I take care of their backs from the shadows

-Well, Reaper, you will be my bodyguard so come here with me to the meeting point

After he uttered a grunt, it disappears into the darkness and then appearing next to Moira who was standing while one of his arms supported the elbow of the other and with her hand she held her chin, when she realizes his presence, she just give him a satisfying smile

-Hm, I'm still amazed at how you've managed to get used to the skills the i made for you

-You did not create anything for me, do not talk to me like I was one of your lab rats

-you were a long time ago, otherwise, you would have been underground if it was not for my help

-Now everyone wants me to shoot my shotgun over their heads

-Fufu, I just told the truth, look there come

When she made a gesture with her chin so that she could see them, he turned around and saw that people were coming dressed in white around an oak box on a transporter, when they arrived not very far to them, a person who surrounded the package started to advance towards them

-Keyword…? - The hooded person said in a muffled voice

\- "Science will reveal the truth"

\- Moira O'Deorain, it's been a long time ... - she said again as she took off her hood revealing the face of a woman of the same age as Moira, white, with brown hair with white strands tied behind her hair in a ponytail, "A woman who is quite well preserved" thought Reaper to see her green eyes, penetrating but at the same time soft and gentle

-It's good to see you're fine Odra, how's your son?

-He ... He's better ... but, I'm sure it's not the case at the moment here, is it?

-You're right, is it the package?

-Yes ... we had problems with "who you know", but we managed to handle the situation and lose them on the way, its safe, and ... it will be more in your hands ...

-I thank you for your collaboration Odra, but I think your role has not yet ended here

\- ... I knew you would say that ... That's why I brought my team with me

She turns to the others hooded, raising her hand as a sign that they do not worry, and in view of it, they begin to remove the hoods showing young faces

-You always know how things will turn out, right?

-I learned it from the best ...

-In that case, all of you on the move, you can come out of your hiding places, Doomfist, help us transport the package to the truck, Reaper, we'll wait for Sombra and Widow while they come here

-Hmp, fine ...

As soon as the others advanced towards the cargo truck, Reaper saw the box that Doomfist was carrying and, although as low as a whisper, Reaper could hear beats coming from the capsule inside the box, although a bit in shock , the reaper moved towards Moira who was talking to Odra about some papers and the state of the experiment

-Moira, what the hell is supposed to be there?

-I do not think it's something of your Reaper importance

\- Do not tell me what you do not really think, what's in there?

\- ... - Moira saw the brightness of Reaper's eyes through the mask, she just give him a smile as if she wanted to say "I got caught"

-I will show you as soon as we get to the base, I wanted to keep it as a surprise while I was ready, but ... I think that in this condition it is also good

-Show me?

-You more than anyone, my dear companion, but, you will have to wait until we arrive

With those last words, Moira elegantly advanced towards the truck where was his old creation leaving Reaper alone, standing while the cold snowy breeze made his hood wag as if dancing with it, after a while, Widow and Sombra arrived to That they could leave, closer to the base, Reaper saw how the moon was swallowed by the dark clouds that dressed the sky

Ha, that's the end of the first chapter! Did you think I was going to surprise you like that all at once? How naive! I hope you liked it and that you still want to read this story, oh and so there are no misunderstandings, Odra is not the protagonist, it's just a secondary character who I made to help me a bit like the abandoned city of Lawless, not too long for chapter number 2 where the mystery will finally come to light, see you later!


	2. Chapter 2: Air of welcome

Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter! The truth is that I had the two already done and I wanted them to continue reading, I really had this project thought for a long time and wanted to publish it, so keep enjoying this story darlings!

 **Second chapter: Air of welcome**

 _Air…_

The voice began to resonate, asleep in complete darkness, uncomfortable, motionless without knowing why, where was it? What was this? ... Who was it?

 _Air ... I need air ..._

The voice resounded in his head, trying to fulfill his desire, he tried hard not to fall back asleep and began to move what he felt was an arm, his arm, even with all his effort, he fanned himself gently, then tried with the other extremities creating a movement in unison of his breathing, which was slow

 _-What's going on?_

 _-We're detecting movement inside the cocoon, that means ..._

Two completely different voices were present, but they did not seem to be with the creature in the dark, with the voice that was heard in his head, but ... outside? In another place ?, it seemed that they reasoned completely natural, in a conversation ... but if they were there, then what about the creature in a dark place?

 _-That means that it is already complete, the beats seem normal, something slow but it is due to the thermoregulation system of the incubator, raise the heating level, we have to make it come out_

Out…? come out? Was he in something? Rightly it was dark, at that moment he felt that his temperature had risen, he felt more energetic, making a sudden movement inside with his extremities

But he did not care what happened, he wanted air

 _-It is moving abruptly, it will come out!_

Moving abruptly he tried to break an invisible wall and something soft with his hand, made strength, and much more strength ... Until he managed to get his hand through the soft layer, the extremity that was outside felt a chill when he feel a sensitive breeze on his fingers , but not caring much, decided to continue, with the other hand was helped to create an opening to be able to take off the head, When he finally managed to pull it out, he opened his mouth trying to breathe as much as he could of air like a muffled scream

-He left!

Hearing the surprised voice, he looked straight ahead, his blurred eyes could not see the humanoid figures well, and almost on the verge of losing consciousness, he let himself fall causing his body to come out of what seemed to be a cocoon of insect. when he crashed, viscous and on the ground, he cringed hugging himself trembling, confused and and full of cold

\- Apparently it turned out, well, although I knew that this would happen

-Moira, what the hell is this?

With maximum effort, his eyes turned in the direction of the blurred people, a tall male wrapped in a black suit, and on his face ... a mask? Or his real face? He could not know know what was happening, then his gaze stayed on the slender woman with short red hair that was approaching him, bending down so that he could see more closely her cold, serious and calculating celestials eyes, after making a gesture to her assistants to leave the room, she showed a mischievous smile on her lips when she checked that nothing was missing in him, his creation

-It's not "this", Reaper - the scientist said as she stood up while supporting her elbow with one hand and with the other she held her chin with two long white fingers, amused by the ignorance of the present spectator - I created a new "who "And I assure you that you will not regret when you see what he can do ...

-I think it's a kid who is about to die naked on the ground - the man said, followed by a grunt of disappointment as he crossed his arms - You'll have to convince me with more than words, scientist

-Ah, Reaper, my dear impatient, you are always underestimating me - said the woman without feeling offended by the man's comment - don't you remember who made you completely "invincible"?

-Mmf, of course I do - Reaper said grudgingly as he looked away

\- As you know, I have always liked to take risks in my experiments and I have always achieved a fruitful result - at that moment she turns to the boy - And today ... I am sure that I have created one of the greatest achievements of my life - said with pride - This boy, is the new entity that will help the evolution of the world, and by your side, would be the strongest soldier in the world

Reaper silently saw the boy who was still trembling and pale, listening to his ragged breathing and looking his wet hair, the answer was only a disgruntled growl turning turning his back on the scientist

-I told you that you'll have to prove it to me with more than words Moira - said the man while he was heading to the exit - When will he be ready?

-I need to do some more tests, but he will be ready for the next mission, about his skills-

-I'll check that, - he said, interrupting her while climbing the elevator - If you say it's so good, I want to experience it for myself ... And if it does not meet my expectations, you can say goodbye to that scrawny

-Of course - answered Moira with a smug look- I can't wait to see them...

Moira said those words as she watched the elevator doors close with Reaper inside, as she climbed up she saw that she continued to see him with an air of confidence as if she had emerged victorious from the challenge he had made towards her creation, that only made Reaper felt more distrust than that boy ... now that he thought about it, he had not seen it well, but he felt something ... familiar with him, he was submerged in his thoughts while the sun was hiding in the mountains

Back in the laboratory, the boy saw that his creator was approaching him, unable to resist any more, he began to close his eyes, without first hearing the echo of the word

"Welcome…"


	3. Chapter 3: Opening your eyes

Hey darlings! I realized that there were already many views of my first 2 chapters and believe me, besides of giving me more desire to write, all of you make my heart sing with joy, ¡get ready! because this is full of surprises, I will try to leave this chapter already posted ¡so do not get bored honey!, this is really thrilling me! Now, I'll let you enjoy the chapter, kisses!

 **Third Chapter: "Opening your eyes"**

The darkness and silence again flooded him, but this time he did not feel immobile, he just did not want to move, maybe due to the heat he felt hugging him, he did not know if he wanted to see the light again, to feel in his body the same feeling of cold, or to see again the blurred faces of his spectators, he just wanted to stay there alone

 _-Always…?_

A voice echoed in his head, but it did not sound like him, it was ... different, very different, familiar and unreachable

 _-Always_

another voice answered, this time it sounded like him, but it did not seem the same, the voice sounded more expressive, profound and sincere. He did not know why but he did not want to hear it anymore, the voices repeated the word "Always" incessantly, so close and at the same time so far away, he could not stand it, he wanted them to shut up and leave him alone

At that moment he opened his eyes and realized that he was inside a capsule type, maybe that was what kept him warm, he was trapped, but then his gaze went to some cracks that were in the glass where he could see the outside, approaching more he could observe (not completely) that there were rows of messy documents outside, scientific tools and utensils, bookshelves and a test table with leather belts. The idea of lying there with the cold through his whole being, it gave him a chill that was healed by the heat where he was getting

-What…? - The first words that came out of his mouth were followed by a continuous pounding with the palm of the hand open to the glass to be able to leave, was too strong to be able to break it like that, in view of this, he asked himself if it was him who made those Cracks, and if it was him, why was it so hard now to try to break the glass?

He followed and continued tapping to be heard by someone, and was favored by fate when Odra path near him, listening to the constant tapping

-¿Eh? - She approached to see the boy who saw her with wide eyes when surprised that someone heard him - He is already awake...!

He ran to the elevator while again she heard the tapping behind her, as if he did not want her to leave without first letting him out

-¡G ... G ... Ge ... Get me out! - With another word coming out of his mouth, continued tapping uselessly watching as Odra climbed the elevator in a hurry

His open hand went to a fist and hit the glass harder, but as before, no change arose

Surrendering, only supported the forehead in the glass while breathing flutterly for spending his strength, wondering what he could do to get out of there, he wondered the same as at the beginning, Why was there, is it normal to be involved in such a thing? Besides, who the hell was he?

At the last question, he stood still

It's true ... Who was it ?, he did not remember his face ... to tell the truth, he did not remember anything. Moving from side to side, he was looking for a place to reflect, until the reflection in the glass made him stop, was he always there? Maybe he was too busy trying to be heard

Slowly, he approached to see disheveled blonde hair, a white skin, freckled nose and hypnotizing green eyes with concentric circles in the irises, but ... they had no brightness, his face looked like... soulless, hollow from inside .

He held the posture for a long time until he heard the sound of the elevator going down, he stepped back so as not to be seen while he saw Odra coming out followed by Moira and other assistants towards him

\- See what I said? - Odra said as Moira moved towards the glass that separated the two environments

-Indeed - Moira turned to Odra - opens the thermoregulation chamber

A scientist opened her eyes in surprise

-B-But is not it too soon? We still do not know what he can do

-That's why we'll find out now

Without further ado, Odra put the security code and the chamber opened letting go the boy who fell immediately on his knees for the immediate change of environment The boy then began to feel that his mind was failing, his nose began to capture an immense variety of smells that made sudden flashbacks begin to flood him, they passed so fast in his head that he could not keep up with them,He was seeing a pointed hands with different types of scientific tools that cut, sewed, injected and stuffed something that looked ... that looked like him. By reflection he covered his mouth and bleeding nose, if the smell made him have these horrible illusions, he had to stop breathing

Moira approached him, saw the boy who was with his head down, wondering if there was something wrong with his breathing she turned and made a gesture towards one of the attendees

-Bring me one of the oxygen concentrators in room 6, third floor, now!

She bent down and tried to look more closely at the boy, but he collapsed on the ground before she could even get close

After a while the boy began to feel again the insipid air causing him to recover consciousness, when he opened his eyes again he felt that he was lying down, pressed or rather, tied in what was the test table he wanted to avoid seeing again, feeling the cold metal on his back trembled violently while trying to remove the belts that kept him motionless

\- So, you regained consciousness - turned to hear the words of the scientist who was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, the sleeves of her formal shirt rolled up to the elbows, while the left arm was leaning on the table with a cigar in the hand, raising her head to exhale the smoke that was directed towards the window, she lifted the leg of the other and threw the cigar in a glass ashtray

-It was 45 minutes with 38 seconds - She got up and started to move towards the prisoner of the leather belts

The boy was a little scared when he was looking the face of the scary lady

-Stay still, I will not hurt you ... well, that depends on how you behave - she was crossing the arms while smiling funny of the boy's face

\- ... Where am I ...? - the boy asked even with his eyes wide open

\- Entonces puedes hablar, tal vez debido a la reconstrucción de todo tu ser, estás recordando los hábitos esenciales para la comunicación, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

The apathy of the scientist made him feel that his chest burned with anger, suddenly he was screaming at her:

\- ¡I'm not telling you anything until you answer my questions!. What's happening here? Where am I? Why are you doing this to me? Who are you?! ... Who am I supposed to be?

Moira just kept quiet while continuing to observe with insignificance the tied boy

-… Why you say nothing? ¿Why so much secrecy?, ¡¿what have you done to me ?!

-What your humanity asked me to do to you - she said getting closer to him - you should be thankful that you do not remember anything of what you were before, now it is a new beginning for you as a super soldier to help the evolution of this world

-Super ... soldier? - Could not believing what he was hearing, ¿was she saying that he had asked her to erase his memory? To use him as a pawn for something he did not know if it was real for an organization that tied him, forcing him to stay?

\- ... You must be kidding ... I have nothing to be here - said looking at Moira with determined eyes - I do not know what I do here, but I'm sure in my right mind, I would not have asked you to tie me up and use me as a puppy that plays with its owner to the doctor

-Hum, apparently you have a sense of humor, more interesting - said the quiet lady - but ... I think you are wrong in one thing

-What do you mean?

\- Of course, even if you have the most useless possibility to get out of here - she put on her right wrist a strange bracelet with a strange hole, - You cant deny the fact that you're going to need me

\- and why the hell should I need you?

\- Because ... - Moira was approaching while taking a scalpel from the dissection instrument table

-What are you doing? Get away!

The alarmed boy writhed furiously

-Stay away!

Moira untied one of his arms and this one began to move to keep the distance between the two, but Moira takes it from the wrist with her right hand and suddenly I stop making strength, he observe carefully that the right hand of Moira was purple, a light protruding from the bracelet that had a small purple-colored orb in the hole of the bracelet

-You like it? They are called biotic orbs, this small sphere drains the energy of the people who touch it

She lift the scalpel to the immobile forearm of the boy

-Stop!

He felt a sharp pain when Moira buried the blade in his skin, clenched the teeth and twisted when felt the cut became longer, closed his eyes, wanted to wake up thinking it was a dream, "this...is not happening" he wanted to believe, but the pain was undoubtedly real

Moira pulled the blade out of him and saw inside the open wound with a satisfying smile

-Although you want to flee, I am the only one who can prevent you from becoming a mass without form or consciousness

Hearing her cruel words, he turned to see that inside the wound, thousands of larvaes resided inside him, in a state of shock he began to scream in fear, beginning to move wildly to get away from Moira, he freed himself from the belts and he began to crawl to the floor of the chamber while breathing regularly through the oxygen concentrator that was moving along with him

-Are you crazy! What have you done with me ?! - he say angry while holding his forearm

-It's only temporary, they're uncomfortable because of the temperature change that came when removing you from the thermoregulation chamber, you'll soon be able to understand your role here

\- What role ?! You have turned me into a damn freak! I'm not your circus beast!

\- But I am your only way out, you should remember that I said that you are my creation, I know everything about you, what you were before, what you are now ... and what you will become if you do not obey me

\- ...

\- You want to escape? Do it, do you want to run away? Do it, but - takes her robe while she was heading to the exit - I want you to know, Art-0, that without me, you will not get very far in your human form, there will be no one to watch over you or look at you again as a " person "when they discover what you are

\- ...

-Someone like you on this planet, can not try to build a life in which you think you will be happy

The boy just kept silence for the hards... but honest words of the scientist, suddenly he saw how the glass barrier was put back on him, enclosing it

-You're gonna do an aptitude test for one of the leaders of the organization, I'll be back in a few hours to teach you the basics about your new skills, for while, rest

She left the room leaving him alone and trapped in the place where he was at the beginning

\- ... Someone like me, huh? - He said with a mocking tone - She do not know what Im thinking, it is true that I do not remember anything, and the truth ... I do not want to do it, but if what she said is true ... then I have no choice but to stay, at least while I find a way of not ending up as a viscous mass

He took the oxygen concentrator in his hands and hugged it like a pillow, knowing that at least there was something that made him feel better

-Test of skills ..., I will show you that I am not just a laboratory rat ... but first I must find out how ... or else I-

He stopped suddenly to see that the wound on his forearm was gone, he checked well on both sides and closer in case he was not bad in the eyes, he only let his arm fall on the machine and then the head

-Well ... at least I know I'm not easy to gnaw

The moon could be seen through the lab window again wearing the dark sky, two days had passed since the arrival of the mysterious boy who fell asleep, while thinking if he really was alone in the world, when he would later discover that it was not so true

Hey my dear readers, I hope you liked the chapter! Although you hear something terrifying at the beginning, it will change over time, I hope you wait with excitement! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Once you discover

_Hey guys! sorry for not having recently put chapters, but had to make a trip to celebrate the New Year and all that, but I'm here and I bring the continuation! Enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 4: "Once you discover"**

I'm not an easy bone to crack? What a lousy joke I have made like the first ...

-What did you say?

\- I said Consul fabius

-Common name…?

\- Mbopí - he said in a bored tone while rubbing his temple

-Proteides mercurius

Mercury skipjack, of order Lepidoptera and of the - he rubbed his nose - Hesperiidae family

Tests, tests, tests, all day were no more than hours of simple tests of knowledge about the animal kingdom of the insecta class of the phylum: Arthropods. He couldn't find a second of peace in which he could rest, he felt as he began to fade from sleep with how warm he was, with his fingers inside the gloves sore from knocking the table waiting for the session to end. He expected to be taught the basic fighting tactics and things like that, he thought the test was going to be just a simple routine battle, not a kind of insect exam

He was surprised the first time when they asked him which families were the insects that showed him and he responded well to everything despite not having known it, but it became boring when they didn't stop doing it, leaving aside the surprise, the feeling of bitterness started to grew and grew

The rest they gave him was the first and last he had, until he decided to put an end to that

-Hey, don't you think that what I need to learn is how to defend myself out there?

The scientists just looked at each other and then saw it again

-Oh, this isn't the aptitude test

\- I already knew that, I don't believe that this place is for the investigation of plagues, but if this has nothing to do with the test Why do you ask me all these things?

-We are evaluating if you have knowledge about insects

\- What of what? And for what the hell would they need to know that? Why should I remember those things if I'm going to be an agent here?

-I'm sorry, but we can't respond to that, we just follow orders from O'Deorain

-Ah, it had to be ...

The boy said as he rubbed his head disappointed, the headaches and the terrible itching in the nose, plus the powerful feeling of sleep didn't let him think clearly at that moment

-Ugh, that woman again. How many species have I already told you? How 599,998? If I say 2 more we would go in the half, if I am tired and both ofyou still have a energy to continue let me tell you that are much rarer than me, apparently the only thing in which I beat you two is that is that I'm quite clothed for a damn winter storm

-Did you tell us more than 500,000 species? How can you know the exact number?

-Rarely I can remember, and believe me son, it's much more entertaining to list them than to talk with you

-That should be all for the moment Patricia, Edward, both can leave now

Moira's voice echoed in the doorway, the two obeying her orders take all their material and leave while whispering softly

-What "son"? we look the same age

-It looks even younger ...

-Hey, don't start with that

-What?! I didn't say anything, with what eyes do you think I see our object of study?

The doors closed leaving Moira and the boy alone

-How are you?

\- "How are you doing?" Don't come with that - he said in a tone not very pleasant, but the scientist showed no signs of anger - I'm telling them a whole damn encyclopedia of the kingdom of bugs without rest and you come as if it was a children's game for me

\- Didn't it seem to you? After all, you are very informed despite not having memories

\- I don't see how that can help me know how to survive, I assumed that I was going to be a soldier, That's what the aptitude tests are for

-You say it as if it were only necessary to hit everything that crosses your path

-It's not very different from how barbaric you were with me just yesterday - Yawn as he took off his glove and began to exercise the hand moving his fingers

-I don't see for why you complain, the wound healed faster than it should have taken, right?

-I imagine it was for one of the grotesque things you did to me

-I'll explain everything to your time ... Hm? - Her look gets serious when she sees the boy's uncovered hand

-What?

-Extend your hand

-I don't want to do it- AAaahh ! - Before he could finish the sentence, his arm felt the same sensation as before when Moira took it and bent down to review it better - You damn ...!

\- Since when is your hand like this?

-Ah?

He saw that in his hand the veins were visible enough as if he were transparent

\- What a heck...?

\- ... - She gets up and leaves the room

-Hey! Are you going to leave me like this ?! - The useless screams of the boy resounded like echoes in a cave, disturbed he gets up and begins to remove the clothes that covered him, when he takes off his shirt and sees himself in the mirrored glass. He was totally pale, noticing the veins all over his body and much more ... He could see the movements of the worms inside him.

-Don't joke…

They made sudden movements, He began to beat their chest to try to make them stop, rightly he was tired, rightly he was cold. They were eating him

-Don't move, put on your shirt and sit down

Moira's voice rang again inside the room, but she came back with one of the assistants who had a tray with ... food?

The assistant timidly approached the table and left the tray while the boy saw her face confused, his eyes noticed his face turned blue and escape

-What is this?

\- Foods rich in vitamins of the B complex, vitamin C, vitamin K, folic acid and calcium. They will help you to replace the blood that you lost, the smell is not very powerful so that it affects your nose

\- ...

-Don't see me with that face, I still have a use for you so sit down

This time he didnt disobey, he sat down, took off his mask and began to eat

\- ...

\- ... ...

\- ... I lost my blood ... for them?

\- ... Aaah - She sighed and went to the table - First swallow and then talk

Another order that didn't disobey

\- * Gulp * - He wiped his mouth and then spoke - They started to move abruptly, like ... dissatisfied

-It was due to the blood insufficiency that your body had after having fed on it, they weren't born normally, so they weren't nourished by natural plant nutrients, that is why they absorb the blood and nutrients from your body

\- My nutrients and my blood ...?

\- The blood also contains hormones, fats, carbohydrates, proteins and gases that will help them grow, maybe that was like a last trump card since you didn't give them nutrients

-But even if I have my blood back, they will continue to absorb it!

-That's why your body is able to withstand large amounts of sodium and other components that a normal person couldn't support, you must feed enough so that they, like you can stay normal

-Uhg, imagine that. I, eating a lot of large quantities of macrominerals and other things ...

-It is the only way, also you shouldn't do it every time or it will affect you in the missions like tomorrow's test

-It seems as if I will have a wife or many of them inside me, always dissatisfied ... Wait, what?

-Reaper had some important things to do today, so at least you learned how your internal control system works

-Wait a moment !, tomorrow ?! They haven't even taught me self defense!

-Don't tell that to me Art-0, tell your supervsior about it

\- You said he was busy! Also ... Art-0?

-That's your name, don't tell me you didn't notice it when you checked your arm

He got up again and pulled the sleeve of his shirt showing the same word he said on his shoulder

-Art-0? And why zero?

-You were one of the first humans to modify, you were the first to start my superhuman project

\- ... What about Reaper? I listened to you two and apparently both had some history together

\- He was already an official agent, with history, big and strong who decided to submit on their own to occupy their new skills with an own goal

\- Ah, that differentiates him from an amnesiac that is going to be used and he can't do anything to avoid it because he was threatened by taking away all hope even if he run away

-Yes, quite in fact

-Well, if I didn't get anything but a tattoo and a big scare to know what is going to happen if I not take care of the larvae that I have inside, it would be better if I go to rest for tomorrow knowing also that it could be my last day since I didn't receive kind of self-defense tactics

-Not everything will be so bad once you discover the reason of your nature

-You confuse me too much, I better go to rest, the food tasted weird but it was good

He left the small testing room and went to him thermoregulation chamber, Moira didn't stop him, she decided to go out as well, thinking how excited she was that she would arrive tomorrow, she saw the boy for the last time and went to the elevator . It was 8:30, the time for the children to sleep, but at that time in Talon, death came after hunting in the shadows, waiting to know how the new victim would writhe in pain when being kissed by the mortal widow on the next day

 _Aaaand this is the end of chapter four! I was already in the middle of the 5 but I'll put it tomorrow, again I regret the delay but now I think I can continue, CrayonScrawl says goodbye wishing you a good start of the new year, love, I love you and see you until chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5: Win or die

**Chapter 5: "Win or die"**

It was time, finally the time to act. The test of skills on the battlefield that the boy was still very stressed by the fact of not having trained anything, while thinking how to get out alive from there, he followed Odra to the place where the test would take place

-Nervous? - Odra said wanting to lighten the atmosphere a bit

-How not to be? I'm about to do a test which I don't know how I'm going to do - He said in an annoyed tone - Now I think it would have been preferable to do a paper exam, I would lose a note but not an arm or a leg

-I'm sure they said that just to scare you, I don't think they want to kill a rookie in his first test

(Elsewhere in the waiting room next to the training area)

\- So we have the right to use heavy artillery too?

\- Use everything what you need as for a yellow level extermination code - said the sniper while cleaning her rifle

-But he's just a brat, he does not seem so dangerous

-Don't tell me, the test supervisor told me we had to check how skillful is the kid in an attack under pressure

The memory of the meeting in Reaper's office started going through her head

-Why it has to be me? Also, why so much trouble with a newbie?

-Because we decide it that, and also, because Moira thinks that she brought us something ... different this time

-O'Deorain? What she has to do with this?

-The recruit is a modified human, a renewed creation of her

\- Hey, when you mean you've modified, you mean ...

-No, he doesn't look like a mutant, at least not on the outside

-Well, knowing O'Deorain, maybe the challenge is very ... interesting

She turned elegantly giving the back to Reaper

-I'll be ready as soon as you give me the signal

Reaper only gave a grunt in a manner of affirming, Widow had already heard different ways of expressing Reaper, but this time it didnt seem to sound calm, rather distracted, What could happen in the mind of him ?, to check that, she decided to disturb him a bit

-Fear that Moira's current circus rat will take the stage from the old experiment? - She said subtly as she crossed her arms

-Now I don't have time for your shit Widow, you said you were leaving and I don't see your legs moving

She knew it, despite being immersed in his thoughts, Reaper's rage is automatically triggered by insults from the outside, just like a mother who does all the chores with only two hands at the same time. Thinking of Reaper with a housewife apron, she just gave a little laugh

-You know dear, distracted men are like books, you can read them and they will not notice because they think the cover continues to hide them

-Shut up spider

\- ¿Do you really care so much that a brat fights at our side? It will just remain the same cannon fodder we sent to the front, or ... if you want to - She snapped her fingers and put her index finger on the temple with a smile - I can give him my kiss of the widow as a welcome gift ... and goodbye in the course of the test

-On your poisonous mouth only inconsistencies come out that I don't want to hear

\- Huuum... or... could it be that you know something about him taht you have not told me?

-It's none of your business

-Aw, did I guess right then? - began to move with a flirtatious look to Reaper's desk where she put her hands in the corner and brought her face to Reaper who had leaning his elbows on the table with the position of thinker

-I knew there was something in your mind, but related to the brat or is him in itself?

\- I'm thinking that you should throw your cobwebs to someone else, I'm not in the mood for your games

-You're never in the mood at all, that's why I like to torture you

\- I'm not your playmate, **LEAVE** now

Widowmaker after a sigh went away from the desk towards the exit of the place

-I still have not finished chéri, maybe I'm gonna ask to the little one - after that statement the doors were closed behind her finishing the memory

\- Hmp, I hope you resist as much as I like the victims to do it - She said while a malevolent smile was drawn on her lips

\- Ma'am, the boy is already at the other end of the entrance

-Well everyone, it's time - she said as she put the rifle on her shoulder and went towards the field followed by the other soldiers

On the other side of the area, Art-0 and Odra opened the doors. The boy's mouth opened so much when he saw the place before his eyes, the area looked like an abandoned city he could see the orange sky and the buildings in rubble,if he hadn't had the continuous flow oxygen concentrator, he could have smell the rust, smoke and gasoline that Odra could smell

-I made you a portable air concentrator that will not bother you to move since it is small enough so that it doesn't get in the way, you just have to keep it hidden under your jacket - She touch his back to see if it was well positioned

\- Oh, so that's what the security harness was for that you told me to put on before the jacket? Perfect, but I admit that this Venturi mask is more comfortable than my nasal cannula

\- There's no choice, in this place you can't lower your guard, and that includes not having migraines due to strong smells

\- You're right in that point…

-Listen, everyone - It wasn't known where, but they heard a voice that was produced through a loudspeaker, which was the voice of Moira - Right now we will close the doors that give access to the test area, all the participants inside immediatly, in case you are wondering, the supervisor of the test is here with me in the observation room, but he wants to stay on the sidelines for not starting a conversation so I will transmit any message that he wants to give to all of you

-What the hell are they supposed to be? They sound like a mother talking to a pouting kid - Said the boy with annoyance

Odra just stepped back to avoid being trapped in the area while the doors closed

\- Good luck - She only said that word with a soft tone before the doors were finished closing

\- ... I'll need it - He started to approach the place and look around - Damn, this is really grimmer than I imagined

-Don't even think we're in the real outside - Moira spoke again from the speakers - It's a dome, big enough for its structure to simulate different training scenarios

\- Seriously? - He touched a rubble - It doesn't seem to be a normal simulation, it's actually real

-We've evolved enough since you weren't awake Art-0, you should worry about keeping an eye on you, I'll start to tell you what the test is about

In the area you will be the green target, an infiltrator who is already known about his position. Widowmaker and her soldiers at the other end of the place will be the enemies that you are going to overthrow, the soldiers will be red targets, but the most important one is the purple target which will be the real challenge

\- Is it the woman you told me? Widowmaker, right?

Correct, she will be the purple target, we will show the locations first, giving you and them an advantage, then we will remove it and begin the test, think about what to do when a threat that exceeds you already knows your position

-And if I go once for the purple goal? What should I do when I find her?

\- The purple target will be the one you will capture, that's why you have the handcuffs. Neutralize it by force or else occupy the handcuffs, you will not be able to use them in soldiers with red targets, they will make a beep that alarms the clock that you fulfilled the misión

\- Time, what time?

You will have 20 minutes to achieve your mission or else the test will end and you will be eliminated

-Well, what support do you give me ...

-The count to start is coming, so prepare yourself

5...

Everything was silenced, or so the boy thought as he saw in the sky a screen where the start counter was and the 20 minutes he had to put an end to this

4...

The hour was approaching Was he going to win to be used while he found a way out ... or was he going to fail and everything he had planned was going to go down the drain?

3...

The ideas of what was going to happen to him during the period of time clouded his mind, maybe it was going to be a nice paper goal full of holes, or maybe a reduced head when being slaughtered from behind, or maybe a clean shot in the head by the deadly sniper

2...

-No, I shouldn't think about that, otherwise, I will not be concentrated ... - he whispered to himself

1...

I mustn't doubt ... if I wan't to have a little freedom - He raise his head with a serious look - I have to win!

Start now!

On the stage the marked targets began to light up on the observation screen, red for soldiers, green for Art-0 and purple for Widowmaker

Only a purple target ... And the others are the henchmen

The red targets began to grow in number

They are too many, I must ... find a place to hide first

He went running as fast as he could to a parking lot to cover himself in an overturned car, after a few seconds the objective observation screen had closed

I'll be safe here for a moment, okay ... Now - With his finger began to draw drawings in the sand - There are already 25 red targets, and there was no other purple which means that its only a boss that I must defeat , I can't go straight because they would catch me immediately, maybe ... - He made a curved line on the floor that evaded the other points

I would stealthily surround them leaving a kind of distraction in my old position to go there, but I don't have products that can help me, I don't even know what I can do ... can I?

He gets up a moment to observe that ... there really was a lot of scrap

\- …I'll take the risk

He went to a corner where there was a lot of trash, he kicked the tires and cans out of his way, he hurried since he had to finish before the time ran out, but he only found a glass container with a somewhat torn lid, but it could still be used to cover

-What am I supposed to do with this ...?

Why had he taken a large glass container? It couldn't serve as a distraction at all, or maybe he could defend himself if he broke it and used it as a weapon ... but he threw that idea away

-Come on, come on, I can't lose my temper now, I have to think about something ...

The ideas in his head went overboard to the sea of oblivion, so many things he thought he could do and all he had was a container, "an insignificant and silly container of glass" he thought. His face turned red with anger at how useless it could be, while at the same time he was thinking that the soldiers were coming closer and closer, very well equipped with weapons to kill him

\- Dammit, dammit! Piece of trash!

He started to scream in anger, he couldn't think of anything, everything was going to go down the drain, the way out of there with his head high, to be an agent and run to freedom, but first he had to be saved, and a bottle it wasn't going to be enough to pass the test

...

... ...

... ... ...

\- ... It's not enough ... maybe ... because something's missing ...? - At that moment his mind cleared

-Every thing has a purpose ... if you know how to use it - the words automatically came out of his mouth, apparently, not everything was over, he wasn't sure if it would work what he had in his head but it was the only thing he had

He started looking car by car, a tank with gasoline, he didn't know if he was going to find it, he seemed abandoned but he didn't lose hope

\- Come on, come on... - He started to open every tank, but he couldn't find a single drop - Just a little, I just need a little ...

As if his prayers had been heard, he heard a leak near the car that had already registered where he was hiding, approached the place and saw another car overturned while spilling a small puddle of gasoline into a large crack in the ground

\- ... Bingo

He approached and with the lid took a little, careful to not stain himself, put it in the container and began to shake it to be distributed everywhere, opened it again and put it in the sun

-Just I need to wait ...

-Hey you!

As if the words were daggers, they threw themselves into the boy's ears shuddering, turned to observe the soldier who wasn't far from him

\- Green objective found captain, I'll neutralize it! - Said this while talking on the communicator

The boy doesn't hesitate to stand up and run to the bottom

\- Stop immediately!

-No way!

The soldier didnt hesitate too to shoot, but he was far enough away so that he could dodge it while covering himself in a car

\- Ahg, perfect, magnificent, it had to be at the right time!

He slid into the back of the car and crept stealthily towards the exit while the soldier moved toward him.

His heart was beating irregularly, he had to control himself

-Only one ... it's just one ... - He repeated himself to calm down, but the fact that he was one, didn't mean he couldn't kill him

Could almost see the exit, it didn't take long to get up to leave. But when he raised his foot, a feeling of alertness caused his foot to hit an aluminum can causing a sound enough for the soldier to turn around.

-Crap...!

Unable to turn fast enough, the bullets echoed towards him

"They're coming…!" he thought, the soldier was close enough to shoot him and he very open to be the perfect target, his eyes showed desperation to see the imminent and painful death that would suffer turning his mind blank again

Forgetting why the soldier was there, what he was doing in the test, he because he was in a test, in the organization. He had completely forgotten everything, even what he was ... or what he could do

 _Heya! just as I promise, see you in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Incomplete Extermination

**Chapter 6: "Incomplete Extermination"**

At that moment, one of his heartbeats made it seem as if time was slowing

-What…?

He watched as the bullets approached, very slower. Without hesitation, he threw himself to one side, completely dodging them, while he fell, he saw how the soldier who shot him had the same faction as when he pulled the trigger and suddenly changed slowly to a one of surprise

The moment had returned to normal and he fell to the ground with force, the man had been shocked, but he recovered his composure as well as the boy who got up quickly , being face to face

The boy was focused on the soldier's sight, trying not to lose concentration with what had happened. The soldier shot again and the boy concentrated on running while dodging the bullets, the field that slowed down the time had returned and Art-0 took advantage of it as he could

-left, right, stop and another left near the leg - he thought while doing it, he didn't know what was happening but if that helped him to save himself, obviously he would not reject it

The soldier fired with all his strength but the boy continued to evade the bullets, could easily evade them but didn't know what to do when he will come close to the man.

He decided to throw himself at him with open arms and then the soldier protected himself with the weapon, the boy took it from the other side and then they began to push each other while the gun was fired, rarely the soldier couldnt push the boy back, Art-0 started to force and then sent theweapon flying to the side as if it were a rubber ball, the soldier tried to defend himself by throwing a punch.

 _Flying triangle?_

Automatically he dodged him by grabbing him by the back of the head with his hand and pulling him while his legs wrapped around his neck, falling to the ground. He had him under control

\- Nhg, let me go!

Even in shock the boy didn't know what happened, he only saw how easily he had caught him

Although he was alarmed when the soldier with his other free hand took the knife from his leg, the boy immediately punched him in the face, and apparently strong enough to knock him unconscious. He released it slowly to see if it was true and the soldier's body slid to the ground

\- ... - Without any words to say, he got up and saw the soldier. Then he saw from the sides if anyone had seen what he did - ... Well, this is new

He bent down to check if he had anything that would work for him. Hunting knife, three smoke grenades, two incendiary and three normal, bullet cartridges, a transmitter and infrared vision lenses, among other things, his eyes landed on a small bottle

He took off his mask, smelled it quickly and put it back on

-Buagh, permanganate potassium, for snake bites ... just what I need

He immediately ran where he had the container with the evaporated gas, put a few drops of potassium permanganate and then close it

-I think ... I did it

He took it in his hand and ran out of the parking with the soldier, dragging him with the other arm. Turned and threw the container at the place. After a few seconds an explosion took place, powerful enough to draw the attention of an army, due to the strong wind of the explosion he covered his face with his arm and then saw in shock the shattered parking

-I-It really worked, despite to be a hologram it looks so real ... I better go running immediately! - He ran while carrying the guy dragging him from the vest

Ok now, what the hell was that? ¿my sight was bad? no, otherwise I would be dead right now. My body moved only by watching the shots in slow motion ... will it be one of my skills?

Now that he had time, his mind was filled with questions about what had happened, he could not believe that he had perfectly evaded the bullets, and without a scratch, gave him a chill on the back for thinking what else he could do, but then ...

-Ghhrg ...

-Ah, he's regaining consciousness! - He ran to the rubble to take shelter, then he throw him to a rock and tie his arms and legs with the shoelaces of the man's shoes

-W-What? What happened?

-Nothing, but something will happen very soon if you don't cooperate

\- Ah, it's you! Damn brat, let me go!

-Listen, I don't have time to waste, 3 minutes passed thanks to your stupid suicidal feat, now you know it was a mistake to get involved with me, ¡now you're going to tell me the type of weapons that the others bring from your lead soldiers club before I turn you into the lead soldier with one leg!

-Ha, I'm not telling you anything!

-Perfect, one leg coming out! - With the hunting knife, the soldier is cut in the leg

-AAAGH! Fucking kid, you're crazy!

\- You thought I wasn't going to do it ?! But for your luck, it was only superficial, if you don't start talking, I'll cut each tendon of your leg and then I'll cut it completely, then I follow with your other limbs, I don't have time to waste so I'll give you 5 seconds, otherwise, another cut and another 5 seconds, you choose

-Ghrk, go to hell!

-Well, so be it ...

On the other side of the area, the other soldiers were near an abandoned museum

-Do you think it was a good idea to send Donnel alone, captain?

-Of course, he draw less the attention and the he will capture the boy easily

\- Sir! An explosion took place near Donnel's location sir!

-What strange, I don't remember that he carried a bomb with so much power to create so much smoke

-We are going to review sir?

\- Hmm, you go and take 4 more to go with you Smith

\- Immediately sir!

-But sir, and if-

-Oh, don't start with your paranoia Rick, it's just a kid, I'm sure Donnel has it under control, we can't let the worry have us, we need to have a clear mind and see the reality, a single brat will not be able to defeat us

\- It's true sir!

 _Returning to the side of Art-0_

-Okay, is that all?

-Y-Yes, that's all ...

-Good, thanks for your help, man - while he kept the knife in his pocket, he turned the soldier around so they could look each other face to face

\- By the way, I can't believe you let go of all the soup when I threatened you the second time, you really are a fag

-I'm ... I'm also a newbie

-Well, if I manage to pass, I really don't want to make my team with any of you

He started to see around

-Well, it's clear at the moment but they'll come ... I'm going, and you'll stay here while the bleeding stops

-Could you untie me for that?

-Hmmm, no, you're a fag but it doesn't change the fact that you're my enemy, bye

-Shit

-Ah, wait

-What?

-If you are a rookie, does it mean that others are too?

-The majority, well ... some were already here a few months ago. Talon has been recruiting many agents

-And you don't know why?

-Hmmm, no, but it must be for something very big

\- Do you have any idea that what you told me about will affect your position as a soldier?

-I ... I didn't think that earlier

-... You're a complete idiot, did you know?

-My mom always tells me that

-Well, the fact that your intelligence is much lower does not mean that I should underestimate them. Hey, is there anyone who at least is able to carry the word "soldier" in his file?

-Yes, Captain Hannigan, is in charge of molding us to be better soldiers, the truth this was also a test for us

-Hmp, we'll see ... ¡Wait, how unfair, this is also my test and I'm not armed until the shit! I'm sorry but I'll take your things, goodbye!

-Huff, what a jerk ...

-Ah, yes and something else

-Huh?

\- As I know you're going to tell them about me if they find you, I ask you not resent me for this - He hit him in the head leaving him unconscious (again)

He drag the soldier into a huge crack where he pushes him with his foot staying covered

\- I will not have the same luck if I'm impulsive again, I need to be more cautiously in the way ...

It gets going, after a while only 5 had arrived on the scene

00:16:53

-Captain, the target is not here and apparently Donnel either

-I understand, come back immediately

\- We will not look for Donnel?

-He failed in the mission, we have no time to lose, I want you to come back here and analyze the whole field

-Yes s... s ... ir

-What?

-Sss ... r? MMMm co ...?

The signal was interfered, but why?

-Agent? Do you copy? What's going on?

-Q-Q-Qq ... Granbzzz ?! Bzzzlge-ay! COBzzz !

The communication ended after a rare short circuit

-Agent Smith ?! What happened there ?! Agent Smith!

-What happens captain? Did something happen with the group?

The captain was frozen a moment, what happened? His soldier's words were confused but they sounded desperate, remembering the horrible beep, he thought he knew what the last three words that Simth had tried to say.

"grenade, get away, run"

-... Apparently the target set a trap

-What?! That means that the others ...

-I don't know, but all I know is that this thing comes for us

-Oh no…

-Hey, don't put that silly face, soldier! Are you a man or not ?!

\- I am, sir!

\- Good, because I'm not going to die here with little girls! This isn't over!

He turns toward the others

\- Listen to me all! - The soldiers paid attention to him - Apparently the green target ended with 6 men of ours, and it's headed here! Do you think that will stop us ?!

-No sir!

-What will we do then?!

\- Crush the threat, sir!

\- Hell, they're right! We are greater in number, we have weapons, Miss Widowmaker on our side, but what we have the most, is our damn adoration towards the dream of a world where everyone can coexist and evolve equitably!

\- Sir, yes sir!

\- That's why we have to eliminate everyone who step in our way, colleagues! Let's go for all!

-Sir, yes sir!

The screams of the soldiers began to annoy the widow who was in a building not so far

-If they are saying so many stupid things, they should close the communication connection, idiots - She had to turn it off, or else she was not going

to resist firing at Hannigan

Widow had been alert all the time, she had tired of waiting, it was a nuisance to have to be there with nothing to do but listen how cannon fodder

scream the illusions that believed Talon did, what stupidity

-Hurry up cherí, I want to see you soon - said while sighing

*Beep*

-hm?

* Beep * * beep * * beep *

The alarm of the green target that she had, began to vibrate, he was close

She put herself in position, with her infra-visor on and with the look of the rifle she began to look for the boy

On the other side near the other soldiers, Art-0 slipped through the rubble, stealthy, leaving no opening exposed

-It didn't take me long to get here, but this is more uncomfortable than I thought ... - he crawled quickly behind a rubble where a soldier was

watching, but he wasn't seen

-Okay, I must look for that Hannigan - He pull out the head for a moment and look from the sides - Come on, it has to be a man with a face of intestinal pains ...

\- Soldier Rick! What are you supposed to be doing with that grenade ?!

-…It must be him

Art-0 watched as Hannigan fought with one of the soldiers

-He has the face of someone of strong character, maybe if I eliminate him, his troop wants to surrender ...

He began to approach them until he was behind the captain, took out the hunter knife and lifted him to his back

\- ¿What the…

At that moment he automatically retreated before a bullet pierced his head. The shock caused him to turn towards a building where he saw a small shine

Right in the building where Widow was watching him

-Hmp, good reflexes

Due to the sound of the impact of the bullet towards the pillar of rock that received the shot instead of the boy, the others turned and saw that their objective was behind them

-V ... GREEN, THE GREEN OBJECTIVE!

\- SHOOT!

Three of the soldiers began firing, the boy could only retreat, this time it wasn't just 1 person, he covered in a wall

\- Reorganization right now in zone B! The objective is here!

-I don't have time for this shit! - scream while he continued to cover, his plan wasn't going to work anymore, and all thanks to the sniper

At that moment a soldier who had arrived threw a grenade of smoke towards the position of Art-0, causing a curtain that covered the entire area where they were

-Ahg, it can't be!

Soldier: Stay tuned, activate the thermal vision!

While putting on the viewfinder, he realized that a presence was in front of him.

\- ¡S-Sir, he's here-

Before he could finish saying the warning the boy hits him with the knee in the stomach leaving him unconscious

-Maybe this is useful for me ... - takes something from the soldier

-Hey you!

The boy noticed the soldier behind him and moved away before the bullets reached him, taking the soldier from the right side, the weapon made him extend his arm and took the opportunity to hit him on the elbow from below separating the two parts of his arm, after a scream of pain, he throw the man to the ground causing it to collide with a pillar, also out of play

The boy had been frozen to what had happened, didn't hit him with enough force to break his arm, but if he had so much strength, maybe it was best to finish quickly with this

\- I listen a scream from there!

\- Surround the area, don't face it alone!

He could only hear screams around

\- Where is?! - He goes to a part where the smoke wasn't so thick, then one of his companions appears dazed

\- Rick,that child attacked Yuri! And his weapon isn't there!

-But, the weapon is ...

At that moment a silhouette jumps into the air, the light blinded the soldier causing them to cover their eyes, while he was still in the air, the boy charged a rocket from his rocket launcher destroying the ground where they were

With a perfect landing, he remove the empty cartridge from the weapon and then throw it to the ground. Before he could breathe he was interrupted by a bullet that grazed his arm, he threw himself to the ground to avoid being shot again

Those weren't normal bullets, they were from ...

The smoke is removed by an expansion of air caused by an armored MEKA, piloted by one of the enemy soldiers, when it is located it is again captured by the shots, he rest on his hands and it is impelled to launch himself on a path covered by bushes , which was actually a steep path, he rolled until he reached an abandoned building crashing with its wall

-Nurhg ...! I think this wasn't in the contract ...

Due to the collision caused by the fall, a piece of rubble that was above begins to fall directly towards him, at the same time the MEKA accompanied by another one, they go down looking for their objective. At that moment everything stopped, Art-0 calculated the time of fall, time of arrival of the MEKAS, impulse adjustment, weapons at his disposal, his brain worked so fast that he thought if he understood what he was going to do

\- No, what-

His body rolled back out of the area of impact of the rubble, jump with the impulse of an arm and kicked it hard before he reached the ground addressing the MEKA who had just arrived on stage, the pilot shot turning the rubble into residues , but he saw that behind the rock, Art-0 he was throwing himself on top of it holding on to the vision screen

\- Don't attack me, he's in my field of vision!

He shout to the other pilot so that he wouldn't attack for fear of getting hurt, the man release an electric wave affecting the boy, but he only was writhed a little

\- What?!

¡Urhhhg, I admit it was strong, but it's not enough!

He raised his fist and swiftly hit the resistant glass of vision breaking it, the fist managed to pierce him and hit the pilot, he could feel how his whole face was shattered by his knuckles, it wasn't a blow from a normal person, he felt as if he had been shot a rocket in the face and his skull was split into a thousand pieces, leaving him unconscious. Art-0 take him out of the machine and with the feet push the MEKA towards the other machine, the pilot number 2 caught the MEKA, but he blocked his field of visión

The boy pulled the weapon from the sleeve of the soldier he was holding and shot in the reactor of the MEKA without pilot, causing a double explosion when it was connected to the other drone, the impulse of the explosion sent them flying. The boy managed to land in a sand field but it wasn't the same luck for the pilot

\- Auch ... - He got up and for a strange feeling he realized that a piece of iron was skewered in his back - Ah ... perfect

Knowing he was going to bleed if he took it off, he decided to go back up to look for medicine from the bodies of the soldiers he had already defeated. But there was no need for it, a group of them was approaching the place of sunset

00:14:36

He began to run going behind a piece of large pillar large enough to cover it

\- Uff, uff ...

\- We saw him around here sir, the remains of the MEKA parts had landed here!

\- It will not be far away. c'mon guys, scatter, and if anyone find him, send a signal through the transmitter, if two of you find him, can fight, isn't armed after that explosion, and maybe he's injured ...

\- What a damn problem ...

 _Take it off…_

A voice echoed inside him, it seemed the voice of his conscience, which saved him many times from losing his life

You have to take it off ...

Even without wanting to do that, his arm moved automatically touching the metal part followed by a scream while he was expelling the fragment

\- What is that?!

\- Over there!

\- AAAHHHH ... ! - It was horrible, the sharp pain was much stronger, I would have wished I had not felt it as when it was skewered, fast and painless, but his arm didn't stop

The pain, then followed by anger and the feeling of injustice mixed together, why did he have to suffer such a thing? there was no need to see how far he could go almost to the point of wanting to kill him, maybe this was just a stupid execution disguised as a test, maybe Moira just wanted to dismember him to investigate it more thoroughly. His mind clouded again as he felt his muscles move by themselves

He had been found by the troop of soldiers, while them slowly approached to the hiding place, Art-0 stood up to be seen

\- Enemy in front of us, sir!

\- ¡Fire-

Now he had been interrupted by the sharp piece of metal that the boy threw, without them being able to see it, the piece was skewered in the soldier leg

-Shut up ...

The cold voice of the boy petrified everyone

\- All of you're irritating me, in front of me... - he was raising his open hand - should just scream in fear

He moved quickly towards them while with his other hand he threw an object into the air starting to shine

-Got damn!

The soldiers covered their eyes with the blinding grenade. With the hunting knife Art-0 threw it to the ring of the grenade of one of the soldiers unhooking it , the knife was skewered in the leg of the one that was behind and scream of pain as it fell to the ground, the blinding light had finished and the boy jumped into the air while he started firing so that everyone got together at the right point, however it took only for 7 to fall victim to the explosion, he fell behind them

-Charge the missile launcher!

Hannigan scream when a stocky soldier brought the gun

-Objective in the sights

-Come

-Fire! - He threw three missiles that was heading towards the boy, they began to move in synchrony

The head of Art-0 again saw everything in slow motion and it starting to calculate again, he was impressed by the ease of action and reaction automatic , he decided to let himself be carried away again by his super senses. He ran towards the missiles and with a swiveling jump could pass them between the circle they formed, by the force of the jump, he launched towards the burly soldier, then Art-0 link his arms around his neck trying to strangle him

\- Attack!

The remaining soldiers began to surround him while the big soldier was still trying to get rid of the boy, he was doing an incredible pressure to be so skinny

\- Don't shoot, he's still got me!

His pleas werent heard and opened fire, Art-0 raised his legs forward without releasing the soldier, he was strong enough to impulse himself, being able to reach the ground making the soldier make a full turn in the air and then he crashed on the ground, the boy slid his leg to create a wall of sand to cover them, a few seconds later with the missile launcher in hand, he began to shoot turning all sides

\- Careful, run!

3 managed to save themselves from the continuous explosions, the rest ... don't ask

-It can't be…

The smoke couldn't let them see the scene, they could smell the blood and gunpowder, they shuddered to think that that monster, was still there ... and that he would go for them

-What do we do now sir?

\- ... We haven't other option

\- What do you mean?

-Let's go hide, run fast as we can and we'll make a new plan

-But are you crazy ?! What about the others?!

\- There's no one else, Johnson! They are dead, we can't do anything, and if you didn't know, that THING will still come for us if we get in the way!

-But ... and Miss Widowmaker?

\- She is the only one who could take care of something like that, if she needs us, we will give her support, but no for the moment

-I think you have right…

-Of course I have, now let's move!

- **No, he doesn't**

Before taking the first step a bullet was shooted in the ground in front of his feet, scared by the surprise attack, he fell to the ground

-What…?!

- **You were not going to believe I was going to let you get away like that, right Hannigan?**

\- Miss Widow!

- **I made sure to hear your new plan when I observe that all your troop of ants was annihilated, and I see that the only thing you can think of is to put your tail between your legs and run away, surely you forgot the deal ¿right?**

\- I-I just…

\- **If you manage to pass the test, you would have your position as Major and you would not have to take care of children's again, you accepted with pleasure thinking that it would be a silly game since you believed that the enemy was just a common brat, and now look, your whole troop its gone and now surely you feel resignation, but I'll tell you something, you don't have the right to feel it ...**

\- ...

- **So if you started this, ends properly, because if the boy is not the one who kills you, I'll do it instead.**

The sniper's cruel words pierced the captain's heart by putting him between the blade and the wall. He had agreed to take the test, Hannigan had been focused on getting the job as it was, even if it meant that everyone died and he was the only one who would come out alive from this, he only told them inspiring things to believe that they would receive something more in return, but he only thought selfishly on him, he did not care anything more than the position , and now ... he was going to die insignificantly, just like his troop

-AAAAHG !

The scream of pain of one of his soldiers woke him up from his thoughts, as he turned could see Art-0 how with knives that came out of his hands nail them on the floor, now he was next. He could see how the boy's green eyes saw him seriously, he was the next, the concentric circles in his eyes showed a murderous gleam, Hannigan stepped back as he pulled out his pocket pistol, then Art-0 was approaching him with one of the soldier's gun

-Don't come any closer, get away!

-You must be the last

-I told you to stay away!

In desperation, he managed to get it out of the holster and started firing at him, Art-0 did not bother to dodge, the bullets hit him in the chest, shoulder and abdomen, but he wasn't affected. He took Hannigan's arm and squeezed it so that the pain no longer allowed him to hold the gun, causing it to fall to the ground.

-Are you stupid or what? Did you think that something like that would affect me? - Said the boy while his wounds healed, Hannigan could see that instead of blood, a black liquid slipped, but suddenly evaporated from his clothes remaining as if nothing had happened

-P-Please, don't kill me!

-But if I don't, the spider will do it ¿right?

-What?

-I don't know why, but I can hear vibrations on the lines of communication, they were very strange but I could know what they said, like a morse code or something, but leaving that aside I'll ask you this

\- What?

\- Was that really true? What did you even put innocent lives in danger for a stupid position?

\- I...

-Answer and depending on your answer I will give you a few seconds of life

\- ...

-ANSWER!

\- YES! It is true! - shout Hannigan - Yes, I did it for a stupid position, just like you say! I care little for the safety of my men in order to win!

-Woah

-That's how we do things here, we have to fulfill the mission, whatever it is!

-This isn't a "whatever it is", you sent your men to fight alone, and now look at them - he said while pointing to the battlefield - and now it's your turn to pay

\- Then do it! Finish me right now! - He said desperately while closing his eyes

A very uncomfortable silence was around, until finally Art-0 decided to put an end to that silence

\- ... No, I will not, I'm not going to take care of other people's disaster

\- How can you say that?! After killing all my troop, are you compassionate now ?!

\- ... They're not dead piece of idiot

\- ... huh?

\- They are only hurt, but not of death, I'm not a murderous machine, I am still a newbie. They don't deserve to be exterminated because of a worthless rat like you, I'm sure they will be forgiven - at that moment he let go his arm and took a few steps back - But you not

When he finished sentencing him, Hannigan fell to the ground after a bullet sound not far from the place, his breathing, had been cut off and his eyes closed forever

-Try to get a job now, idiot

He turned to watch the unconscious soldiers, had finished with a threat, but something else was missing, the final boss and he was sure that she was also watching him knowing that it was the perfect time

10 minutes to capture Widomaker or die trying


	7. Notice

HEY HELLO!

Hello angels! It's been a long time since my last posted, but I'll explain now that I have the opportunity: I, CrayonScrawl, I promise to always tell the truth and nothing but the truth ... it was like that, right?

Okay whatever. I don't remember the day, when when I was watching a new movie of agents on my laptop, I decided to go for a coffee, it was then that my cat, while running away from one of her children, pushed my laptop and fell to the floor turning off, I felt like my heart broke like the screen because I couldn't write anymore. Then I asked a friend of mine to repair it and while he took care of it, I spent the rest of the days re-analyzing the story in my notebook (for me it was like months)

And, I decided ...

I'm going to modify the story a bit, it will not change much, just Theo's attitude and appearance, so don't worry, I'll keep writing because I love writing and I love you all

With love, CrayonScrawl


End file.
